Little Eyes
by MileyDreamer
Summary: Sonny Munroe and Joe Lucas. Full of fluffy goodness.
1. Little Eyes

"Little Eyes"

From inside her room, a small three year old girl tosses in her new bed. She's only recently received the bed, being made to use it instead of her beloved crib. She doesn't feel safe in this bed yet, and has been having trouble sleeping. Not to mention getting out of the bed. She stumbles out of the bed, having had enough of not sleeping tonight. Her brown hair covers her eyes and she stubbornly pushes it out of the way, making her way through a dark hallway until she gets to the desired room and stands in the doorway.

"Daddy?" The small girl comes out of the shadows and into a lightly lit room, moonlight that escapes past the tan material of shades that cover a single window being the only light source. The pale brightness captures her small face and lights up her scared eyes. She walks her way over to the bed in the room; not exactly steady as she can't see where she's going well, grasping her blanket to her body with all of her strength. "Daddy, I had a bad dweam."

Joe yawns a little and shifts so his daughter's conversation with him doesn't wake his still sleeping wife. "What's the matter Desi?" He carefully helped the girl crawl her way onto the bed and snuggle her face into his chest. Her tears dried on her face, but she still sniffles slightly. Running his fingers through her straight, warm brown locks he coaxes a response out of the scared girl.

"I dweamed dat.. dat you and mommy had a fight.. and you weft us. Den I never saw you agwain." Destiny's stuffy nose from crying impairing her speech for the moment, it takes her father a moment to understand what she has said. Joe shook his head a little in realization; he had known that she would hear the yelling. Her mother, Sonny, had just lost her acting job and bills were coming in for the month. Money wasn't exactly tight, but Sonny had had tension she needed to let out. It just happened that all of the tensions were doubled; Sonny knew something that she had failed to tell Joe yet, although she should have. There was a reason for her worry over money. Joe, on the other hand, had no suspicions for her worries.

"That'll never happen sweetie." Destiny's warm brown eyes, matching Joe's own, looked up at him for reassurance. "I promise." He watches a smile form on her lips that makes him melt, showing off the two missing teeth that she was very proud of losing.

"I luff you daddy." Joe chuckles at his daughter's trouble with the word, and gently presses his lips against her small forehead and gets out of bed, Destiny cradled in his arms.

"I love you too baby girl. But you've got to sleep, ok?" He carries her into her room, which was very much a little girl's room. The soft yellow glow from her orange lampshade styled nightlight illuminating the white and pink walls as well as the lilac carpet, she had picked out her room's colors just a few months ago when it was redone. A small white dresser with a Hannah Montana radio along with a brush and a few hair ties sits against the wall. Next to it, her pride in her mother is shown by the Sonny with a Chance bedspread that isn't quite so neat at the moment, having been thrown back in her attempt of quietly getting out of bed moments ago.

"I wanna sleep in you and mommy's bed tonight." Destiny speaks softly, knowing the answer that is coming to her.

"You've gotta get used to your big girl bed." Joe softly places her back on her own mattress and pulls her sheets and covers over her, tucking her into the bed that looks so large compared to her small body.

"Can I have a kissy?" she giggles.

Joe's smile lights up the room almost as much as the nightlight. "It would be my pleasure." The small girl beams a wide grin as her father pecks her cheek in a goodnight kiss then leaves to go back to his wife in their own bedroom.

Sonny, laying on her side and her head leaning on her fist that's propped up from her elbow being firmly planted on the mattress, smiles when her husband walks through the doorway to their room. "I thought she was going to make you sleep in there with her." she whispers only loud enough so his ears will catch her words. She smiles warmly when he lays back down, she slides closer to him and laying her head on his chest, her arm automatically lays across his stomach. He chuckles lightly, moving his arm to wrap around her back, and kisses the top of her head, then moves so his chin rests softly where he kissed. Joe, being about five foot nine, and Sonny, being five foot two, had actually grown fond of their height differences. Sonny had always felt safe in his muscular arms, even when they were only friends.

"She heard us yelling the other day..." Joe said after a moment of comfortable silence, cautiously bringing up the subject while wanting to know why his wife is so concerned about money. Sonny sighs and moves her head on his chest so she's looking at the wall instead of him, hoping that Joe gets the hint. He does, but chooses to try to get her to talk anyway. Joe carefully takes her chin and looks into her deep brown eyes, silently asking her what's wrong.

"I.." Sonny sighs again. "I don't want to tell you. Not yet. Okay?"

"Sonny, I hate seeing you like this. You're never the one to not tell something that's on your mind, and this has been on your mind for some time now. I want to help you but I can't if I don't know what's bothering you." Joe speaks softly, not wanting to upset his love. His fingers run through her hair, soft brown and straight naturally but she dyes honey blonde highlights into it making her eyes stand out even more.

Sonny bites her lip, unsure to tell him or not. She's known for almost a month now and nothing bad has happened, but she's still uneasy about how he'll react. She takes a deep breath then opens her mouth to speak only to close it again and regain her composure all over. After a few more attempts at this she finally whispers, so low that Joe almost can't hear her shaky words. "I'm.. I'm pregnant Joe…"

Joe's hand stills in her hair, staring blankly at the ceiling as if he is trying to confirm to himself that he did not just hear this new information. Sonny leans onto her hands on each side of him so she can look to his eyes, searching for something telling her if she should be scared for what's to come or if the information was welcomed. She inwardly frowns at herself for telling Joe at this moment, he wasn't ready to know from the expression on his face. His brow furrowed in concentration, and his eyes obviously staring at the ceiling as if it has all the answers that he is looking for.

They had both agreed that they were going to wait until Destiny was a bit older for another child, and with her losing her job recently, Sonny was supposed to be out looking for a new one. But with a new baby on the way Sonny wouldn't be working for some time. There was still no excuse to be so concerned or worried, though. Joe was a musician and he'd recently landed a deal with a recording company that he was going to do his first album as a producer and not the artist. From both of their careers, they had more than enough to not worry about bills or affording another child. Sonny, though, was a natural worrier.

"You know that we'll be fine. Right?" Joe finally speaks after his eyes find his wife's and they look into each other's eyes for a good solid two minutes. "You could never work a day in your life again and we would be absolutely fine." His hand finds her face and he gently strokes her cheek with his thumb.

Sonny lets out a breath that she hadn't known she held in, "But I love my work. You know that."

"Well when Desi is old enough then she can help you out and you can work again. No one said you had to stop acting just because we're having another kid, babe." He kisses her gently and Sonny groans quietly. She moves away from him and lies with her back facing him, he just doesn't understand how she feels about acting. Before she met him, acting was her life. But it's been put on the back burner ever since Desi was born. Joe still did his singing, and now even producing, but Sonny has had to lessen the amounts of cameos and appearances she's made through the years. The couple slept restlessly, falling asleep after only a near hour of silence, their tired bodies winning over their busy minds.

When the couple woke up the next morning, Sonny still had her back to him not having moved at all during the night, there was a child's cry ringing from their daughter's room. They immediately got up and went into her room to see their small baby girl on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Sonny kneels down and scoops the sobbing child into her arms, Joe down on his knees by her side. "She must've fell." She states, obviously saying it to only calm her nerves down and reassure her own self. Joe gently pushes the bangs out of both of their faces and kisses his wife's lips then places small butterfly kisses all over his daughter's face. The girl begins to giggle between her sobs and Sonny smiles. "How do you always know what to do?"

"Good dad I guess." He chuckles after Destiny calms down, then kisses Sonny again, softer than before.

"And I'm a bad mother?" She giggles, knowing Joe's little game.

"Terrible." He grins, his bright white teeth peeking through. Sonny giggles and playfully sticks her tongue out at him. Over the years, they never aged in their hearts; they're still those two teenagers that were crazy enough to think they could handle falling in love that young and sticking with each other for their lives. No one ever thought they would, but they've been together ever since.

Destiny smiles up at her parents, now lip locked and each of their smiles can be evidently seen from the corners of their mouths. She quickly kisses both of her parent's cheeks, her little eyes not wanting to see more than them kissing. But the small girl doesn't know that her mother won't kiss her father for much longer on her own. Sonny's first bouts of morning sickness catch up with her and she quickly gets up and dashes to the bathroom, Joe trailing not far behind. They leave Destiny behind, confused.

When she makes her way to the bathroom she sees Sonny on her knees over the toilet and Joe next to her rubbing her back. The girl has concern flow through her little body, not wanting her mother sick. Later, she'll find out why her beloved mother isn't feeling the best. But for now, when Sonny glances over and smiles at her daughter then sits on the floor and motions her to come over, Destiny trips over her own feet in coming to her mother's lap so fast. Her little eyes shine when she's held in her mother's loving embrace and she receives a small kiss from her father. Those little eyes have no idea how much they will see in their lifetime.


	2. Little Heart

**Little Eyes**

**Chapter Two**

Joe walks into the kitchen and smiles at the sight of his wife mixing a tossed salad. He silently walks over and wraps his arms around her, his hands placing themselves over the bump that has been growing on her stomach. It's not large, it looks as if Sonny took a toss pillow and stuffed it under her shirt, but it was definitely there. They also knew it was there because their three year old daughter, Destiny, had begun complaining that her mother's lap was shrinking. They had both chuckled at the look of befuddlement she had when she couldn't understand why she didn't fit so well on that beloved lap. Story time was getting uncomfortable and Destiny didn't like it.

But today Destiny was with her grandmother. Sonny's mother had decided to take her to the zoo and let the couple have a day to themselves. As Joe lightly kissed the back of Sonny's neck she realized how much they needed this day alone. It was nice to have some quiet. She shivers a bit when his hand brushes against her neck, pushing her hair to the side, and kisses her neck again. Her body acted on it's own and leaned back into him.

"It's been a nice day hm?" She sighs happily, leaning back against his chest.

Joe wraps his arms tighter around her and rests his chin on top of her head. "It has been nice." He thinks back to how they spent most of the morning together on the couch, just enjoying the quiet and the companionship. "It's been quiet." He chuckles softly.

"It's the first day I haven't thought food of any kind smelled horrendous." Sonny giggles. "I haven't gotten sick once today."

"Ssh before you jinx it." Sonny turns in his arms so that she faces him, looking up at him.

"You know I have an appointment tomorrow right?" Joe nods, remembering her mentioning that before. "They might be able to tell what it is.." her smile fills her lips and Joe can't help but smile as well. "Did you want to come then?" Joe had the studio booked to record tomorrow, but they were ahead of schedule. He'd have to call in and tell them that tomorrow was canceled.

"I'd love to come." Sonny's smile widens and she gets on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

"Thank you." she keeps smiling. Joe hadn't made it to any of her appointments yet. He was either recording or had to stay home and watch Destiny. But Sonny's mother wasn't bringing Destiny back until tomorrow afternoon so that she wouldn't have been alone while Joe was out recording and Sonny was at the doctor's.

Joe leans down and kisses Sonny gently, but it doesn't take long for Sonny to get a bit restless and take his bottom lip between hers. Joe knew what was coming. When she had been pregnant with Destiny the same stage happened. Her hormones were on hyper-drive right now, as expected. Joe leaned down and put his arms underneath her then lifted her up. Her legs automatically went around his waist as he carried her into their bedroom without even breaking the kiss.

The next morning when their alarm went off Joe groaned deeply. His hand aimlessly searched for the snooze button but instead he ended up waking his wife. Sonny glanced around the room and blushed when she saw their clothes flung in sparratic places all over the floor. She immediately grabbed the covers and pulled them over herself.

Joe chuckles to himself. "What'cha hiding for?" Sonny giggles and playfully hits his bare chest then leans down and pecks his lips.

"Good morning sleepy." She wipes her index finger over the inside of his eye to get rid of the sleep. "We need to get ready to go."

"Do we really? What happened to cuddling the morning after?" Sonny shakes her head but keeps smiling. She's careful not to knee her husband when she crawls over him, taking the sheet with her.

"Yes, really. Now get up and dressed."

"I don't want to." Joe playfully whines.

While pulling on a pair of panties and a bra, Sonny devises her plan. She hadn't begun being out of control of her emotions as of yet, but for all her sweet innocent husband knows this is her first day on the roller coaster. "Because of you I am going to have a mark on my perfect attendance record." She fakes a sniffle. "We're going to be late and then he won't have time to see us. So I'll have to reschedule and then you won't be able to come with me because you'll be in the studio so my doctor will think that you're not a good husband. You really are a good husband but you haven't been to any of my appointments with this baby yet so we just can't be late." She finally takes a breath and when Sonny feels a pair of arms wrap around her she smiles.

"We will not be late." Joe reaches into the dresser and grabs a pair of boxers while kissing the top of her shoulder. "I promise." He steps away and pulls them on then Sonny hands him a tee-shirt and he pulls that on over his head too. "It's simple. You don't do your make-up and I won't do my hair. We won't be late."

"You're going to not do your hair?" Sonny giggles. "And I'm not leaving without at least foundation and a little mascara and lip-gloss."

"Alright, fine. You do that, and I'll throw a little gel into my hair. But that's all." Joe pulls on a pair of jeans as Sonny pulls her on as well then buttons up her shirt. Joe pecks her lips then walks into the bathroom and Sonny can hear the water running. She walks in after brushing her hair and uses the mirror above the sink to do her make-up.

"You're shaving?" She giggles then does her lip-gloss.

"I am. Now stop before I-" He glares into the mirror as blood comes from the knick he just received on his cheek. Sonny giggles and kisses his cheek, but he only shakes his head smiling and finishes shaving then takes a piece of toilet paper and sticks it to the knick.

"You ready to go then?" Sonny smiles and nods so he takes her hand and they walk outside to the car.

**x~x-x~x**

Sonny smiles as they sit in the waiting room. She's watching a mother and father with their daughter, small enough to be here for her first check up after birth. Joe glances and sees what she's looking at then slips her hand into his and kisses her cheek. He knows that she wants another daughter so that Destiny had someone to play with her dolls with or to dress up. But Sonny also knows that Joe is desperately wanting a son to hand his guitars and baseball caps down to as an heirloom. Today, they were nervous to find out which one of them was getting what they wanted. When a nurse and comes out and calls their name both of them stand up with wide, nervous smiles and hands linked together.

They walk together down the isle to a room and the nurse opens the door, telling Sonny to go ahead and take a seat on the bed in the room, a chair next to it for Joe to sit. He looks right at the machine as Sonny slides herself up to sit on the high table.

"Is that the thing they use?" He looks at it oddly.

"Joe, come on. It's just a little tv with an ultrasound wand on it. It doesn't hurt me baby, I promise." Sonny giggles a little. "You never watched a movie that had one of those in it?"

"I'm a dude babe. I don't watch chick flicks where the girl gets pregnant and has to come in an office to get an ultrasound. And that's not the same thing that they used for us to see Destiny." He chuckles.

"Well, I assure you. It's just a machine. It's not gonna hurt me, it's just gonna show us our baby on that screen. It's a newer one than they used before too, you'll see. The image is a lot clearer." She smiles and Joe sits down in the chair provided for him. "I'm nervous." She looks at him and he takes her hand as her smile fades.

"Why babe? I thought we were happy today. We're gonna find out what it is." He smiles and she can't help but smile back a little.

"But.. you want a boy and I want another girl. No matter what one of us isn't going to get what they want. So neither of us will be ha-"

"I, for one, will be happy if I find out that is an alien in there. Because it will be our alien." Joe stands up as he speaks and softly pecks Sonny's lips. "Don't worry about that ok? I'll love it no matter what it is."

They both smile at each other and Sonny nods a little before the doctor softly knocks on her door then steps in while reading a paper that looks to be her charts. He silently walks in and turns the machine on, as it hums to life he turns and smiles at the couple. "I am Dr. Suarez" He nods and smiles at Joe. "You must be-"

Joe stands up and immediately shakes the man's hand. "The husband." He chuckles. "Sorry that I haven't been here with her much."

"It's alright, you're here now aren't you?"

They exchange smiles before Dr. Suarez asks Sonny to go ahead and lay down while pulling the machine over to where it reaches her. He lifts her shirt up just enough and Sonny reaches for Joe's hand after she makes things a little easier for him and unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down just a little.

"That's warmer than the last time." Sonny states as Dr. Suarez puts some gel onto her stomach.

"Must be a new bottle." He takes the wand and flicks the screen on, pressing the plastic against Sonny's abdomen and using the gel to slide it around until the image on the screen reveals the baby-shaped object that has grown quite a lot since it was last seen over a month ago.

Sonny smiles widely and squeezes Joe's hand gently. They'd done this before and they only exchanged loving smiles to show how much they loved that image. As the sound of their baby's little heart pounds through the room and the image on the screen mirrors it's movements, they simply continue to watch it with proud smiles.

"Did you want to know the sex of your baby?" Dr. Suarez speaks up after writing down the growth of the baby on his papers. Sonny and Joe nod their heads as she giggles, seeing the image move and feeling the movement at the same time. The doctor smiles, "You're going to have a boy."

**A/N:** Here we are once again (: Hello there. I guess this is a little of a cliffhanger, but it kinda isn't. There's gonna be one more chapter to this story, then the first chapter of the sequel I already posted. And then I'll add two more chapters to that story as well. It'll all flow better when the next chapter in this story is done. … I hope.

Leave me some love and Review? (: Thanks a ton.

~ Gotta Love the Silly


	3. A New Little

Little Eyes

Ch.3

A New Little

Author's Note: I notices I was using Joe instead of Shane. That is fixed in this chapter.

Shane tucks Destiny in bed after explaining to her that Sonny is fine. Her mother isn't getting sick, and the baby is fine. This kind of pain is normal, natural, it is supposed to happen. Of course, this confused the little girl to no end. She just couldn't understand why something as wonderful as a new baby would cause so much pain to someone as nice as her mommy.

It took two bedtime stories and a song to get Destiny to sleep, and Shane has had a long day. He yawns as he walks back to his bedroom, then his expression changes to one of comfort as his wife locks eyes with him from her position lying on the bed. Sonny radiates pain as she grips the bed sheets tightly in her hands.

"They were not this bad with her." she hisses through her clenched jaw.

Shane walks over to her and kneels down then places a gentle hand on her bulging belly.

"You weren't so stubborn with her and let me take you to the hospital with every little pinch." Sonny's head falls back onto the pillow and her grip loosens on the sheets, she takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes.

"We didn't know what was happening then. This time we do. My water hasn't broke yet, its fine." as she speaks her eyes open and widen, Sonny glances at Shane and he quickly looks down to her maternity pants.

"Spoke too soon babe?"

"You just got Destiny to sleep. I can't make you go wake her up again."

"Yes you can, she'll get excited. She can't wait to meet him."

"We're not leaving yet."

"Yes, we are."

"No, I'm not ready."

Shane sighs and moves his hand from his wife's stomach to her cheek. He stands up then leans down and kisses her.

"You are. We are. Destiny is as well. You can do this. This is happening." Shane keeps his voice soft and even. "Right now, this is happening."

Sonny slowly nods her head then let's her husband help her stand up. She leans against the wall as another contraction rips through her hips and pelvis. Joe grabs an already packed duffle bag from the floor and uses the straps to put it on his shoulder.

A hand on Sonny's lower back, Shane whispers to her through her contraction, focusing on how much he can't wait to see her hold his son.

"The miracle of childbirth." Sonny scoffs. "The miracle is that the mother doesn't die of pain."

Shane chuckles a little and rubs her back as she takes a deep breath.

After they reach the hospital, Sonny is taken back to a room. Shane stays in the hallway with Destiny and pulls out his phone. He calls his mother and asks her to take Destiny to her house so that she can sleep, checking his watch he sees that it's so far past her bed-time. It's no wonder the girl is leaning against the wall and drifting to sleep where she stands. It's better that she's not here through the birth, anyway. Too many questions, not enough good answers.

His mother agrees, and after Destiny is picked up she hugs him and tells him to say hello to her grandson from her when he comes. She leaves, carrying a sleeping Destiny.

Shane turns to his wife's door when he hears a particularly nasty scream for him. A threat follows that would damage a specific part of his body that he would rather like to keep, so he quickly walks into the room and to her side.

"It's time." The doctor smiles at them as nurses move to hold Sonny's legs back.

She's not afraid, but she's still nervous. She remembers the trouble she had with Destiny's birth, it wasn't the smoothest of operations. Her nerves are on edge by the time she feels all of the pressure leave her body as the sun rises outside. Shane smiles widely at her, squeezing her hand a little. He leans down and gently kisses her lips then whispers.

"He's going to be a knock out. I know it."

"He's already knocked me out. That's for sure." She breathes out, trying to catch her breath back. Shane chuckles lightly as he wipes her bangs from her forehead then blows cool air on her sweaty skin.

She glances over and watches as the nurses clean her son. The doctor does a few things, clearing out his nose and mouth then checking his breathing with a stethoscope.

The small baby must have had other thoughts, not liking the cold metal. He burst out with crying, his eyes squinting as his mouth opens wide.

Sonny's head falls back against the pillow in relief. This is the one and only time that any parent wants to hear their child cry.

"He's got a set of lungs on him." Shane looks back to her after watching their son cry.

Sonny shakes her head a little. "Curse your singer's lungs. We'll have to listen to that… I want ear plugs." She mumbles.

A nurse brings over their son in a blue blanket and places him in Sonny's arms. She smiles down at him, Shane sits on the edge of the bed and smiles at him as well.

"Hello, Damon. I hope you like it out here…" she whispers and kisses his forehead. He yawns and closes his eyes.


End file.
